


Mornings With You

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [28]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serenity is waking up next to the one you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings With You

**Author's Note:**

> ❄️❄️ **HAPPY HOLIDAYS, DARLING SEBLAINERS** ❄️❄️
> 
> Inspired by Lang Leav’s “ _Mornings With You_ ”

The coolness of the winter morning kisses his exposed skin, stirring him from deep slumber. He’s vaguely aware of the sun rays glowing behind his eyelids, bouncing off the white walls of the bedroom. There is a soothing, ethereal warmth emitting around him- something he’s always welcomed all the years he’s called the house a home.

His skin gives an involuntarily jerk when he feels warm fingers trace his collarbone. He relaxes under the touch as the fingers skate down his chest and moves down to his stomach before the fingers lovingly circle his navel.

He opens his eyes as warm lips press against his shoulder; one peck, two pecks, a nibble. He’s fully awake now as his chest expands with love, with happiness, with pride- a smile so big stretching across his face.

He turns to face the man lying next to him, all big, bright, brown eyes and tussled, dark, curly hair- the man who so proudly took his name the day they had gotten married:

Blaine.

Blaine Smythe.

_His_.

“Good morning,” his husband chirps, fingers still circling his navel, its perimeters widening to occasionally cover the span of his stomach.

He scoots closer, snuggling into the nook of Blaine’s neck, content to drown in everything that the love of his life has to offer.

“Morning,” he mumbles into soft skin.

Blaine chuckles. “I love you in the mornings.”

A cheeky whine escapes him. “Only in the mornings?”

“You know what I mean,” Blaine says.

He smiles into his husband’s olive skin when he _hears_ his husband rolling his eyes; an endearing habit that borderlines on annoying at times (only when he _knows_ Blaine is right about something but he’s too proud to admit defeat).

“Do I?”

“Yes,” Blaine drawls, moving to press him back into the mattress. “You in these sheets-,” his husband purrs as his fingers gingerly, seductively peel the bed linen off his body. “- like a present just for me to unwrap.”

His breath hitches in the way it only ever does when it comes to Blaine. Marrying his best friend is the best decision he’s ever made, he thinks, as Blaine presses their lips together. Blaine moves to drape his body on his, lips and tongue imploring before breathlessly pulling away.

“Merry Christmas, Sebastian.”

“Merry Christmas.”

 

\--END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
